


Her Protector

by robin_writes



Series: Al Sah-him and Felicity Al Ghul [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Al Sah-Him protecting Felicity, Angst, F/M, Malcolm is the Magician, No Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen is Al Sah-Him, felicity is ra's al ghul's other daughter, running from Malcolm Merlyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_writes/pseuds/robin_writes
Summary: Ra's Al Ghul had an affair 25 years ago which resulted in Felicity but he chose to let her be a civilian. She doesn't even know who he is. Until the Magician finds out Felicity's parentage and wants to kill her, Nyssa and Ra's to take control of the League. But Nyssa manages to warn the best assassin in the League, Al Sah-him. He goes to Felicity to protect her.





	Her Protector

**Author's Note:**

> All the Arabic was from Google Translate, so I'm sorry if it was wrong.

Al Sah-him walked slowly through the stone halls of the compound in Nanda Parbat. He wasn’t tired, far from it. He just knew that if he moved cautiously, without making a sound, he would be more likely to catch any intruders. Not that they had any intruders. No one was stupid enough. But still, he had to be on his game constantly.

Someone was behind him. Al Sah-him spun around, grabbing the person and flipping them so they were on the floor in an instant. “Nyssa?” He said, helping her up quickly.  
“I’m sorry for startling you, but he’s back. The Magician’s back.”  
“What does he want?”  
“Me, my father… her. All dead so he can take the League for himself.”  
“Her?”  
“Felicity Smoak, my half-sister.” It was the first time he’d heard her name. It was an incredibly well-kept secret that Ra’s Al Ghul would often ask how his own daughter knew. But it was the first Al Sah-him had heard of another heir. “You have to protect her, she can’t protect herself.” Nyssa seemed desperate, which was weird considering a sister could vie for being the heir.  
“She’s a civilian.” He concluded and Nyssa nodded in confirmation. “Where can I find her?” Al Sah-him knew that he was the best and with the Magician’s return, they couldn’t afford to trust but he felt warmth spread through his chest that Nyssa Al Ghul trusted him with the life of his sister. 

She gave him the address. “I have to go, find a safe place, a suitable battleground.” She said.  
“I understand. I’ll keep Miss Smoak safe.” Nyssa hurried off. When he agreed to watch over Felicity Smoak, he had no idea what he was really promising and how much it would change him.

Al Sah-him abandoned his watch to head to his room as quickly as he could without arousing suspicion. He had no idea who was with Ra’s Al Ghul and who was with the Magician. 

There was a bag he used for assignments that he pulled from under his bed. Al Sah-him filled it with weapons and some civilian clothes he had for blending in. He understood the importance of the whole outfit of the League, but it was rather conspicuous. 

It took a few hours to get to Las Vegas where he would supposedly find Ra’s Al Ghul’s second heir, but he encountered no resistance to him leaving. They must have all been distracted, maybe by Nyssa or maybe by the news that Malcolm Merlyn had returned to take over the League. He had changed clothes on the flight.

Felicity Smoak’s house was nice. It was a little on the small side, but a mansion compared to the one room he had since he was a boy. Al Sah-him inhaled and then stepped up to the door. He rapped his knuckles against the wood.

A few moments later, the door swung open to reveal Felicity Smoak. “إلاهة” (Goddess) He said.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t speak… was that Arabic?” She was standing in a sushi pajama set which almost brought a smile to his face, and her hair was tousled a bit like she had been asleep.  
“Yes.” He was staring at her. He knew he was doing it, and yet he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She was so much unlike Ra’s or Nyssa, and she seemed full of light. He almost hated to tell her. But it was for her safety. “I’m a friend of your father’s.”  
“I’m sorry, I don’t have a father.” She almost shut the door in his face, but Al Sah-him stuck his foot in the way.  
“You do, his name is Ra’s Al Ghul and he sent me because you’re in danger.”  
“That’s funny, but I don’t even know you. And I’m getting creepy vibes. And hot vibes, because you’re really hot. But I don’t believe you, so goodnight.” This time when Felicity shut the door, Al Sah-him let it close. He should’ve had a better plan.

He scanned the neighbourhood. Sensing no danger, but wanting to stay anyway, Al Sah-him scaled the wall of the building opposite Felicity’s home. He reached the roof quickly and settled into a position where he was touching his bow and staring into her front window. 

It was late at night, he didn’t blame her for not letting him in, he was sort of relying on her knowing who her family was. But he would guard her from the opposite building, shadowed by the darkness and muscles wound tight with anticipation. He would stay awake for weeks if it came to it. But knowing Malcolm Merlyn, it wouldn’t take that long for the attack to come.

Al Sah-him turned his thoughts to Nyssa. He wondered if she escaped. If she ran to him to save Felicity or herself. Probably Felicity seeing as Nyssa could best almost every assassin in the League, except for himself.

After a few hours of crouching on the rooftop, Al Sah-him’s senses started to scream danger. There was no movement down the street, and he could see Felicity’s sleeping body on the couch in her living room. There was nobody in her house.

But then he saw him. A slight shadow moving around the back of her house. As quickly and as quietly as he could, Al Sah-him climbed down off the roof and headed for the assassin. He was already inside. Al Sah-him cursed under his breath and followed the man into the house.

They reach the living room and Al Sah-him sees Felicity still asleep on the sofa. He draws a knife from his boot and throws it with remarkable accuracy. It pins the intruder’s hood to the wall. He tries to pull away but he’s stuck.

The man turns his head and pulls the knife out of the wall, throwing it back at Al Sah-him with just as much accuracy. But Al Sah-him catches the blade in the air, slicing his palm a little but otherwise seeming rather impressive to the now awake Felicity.

She squeaks at the sight of the two men throwing knives over her in her living room. Al Sah-him takes a moment to look at her, checking her over to make sure she’s okay. But that moment was all the other assassin needed to grab the woman and start moving towards the window.

With almost super-human speed, Al Sah-him is suddenly in front of them, holding the knife to the assassin’s neck. “اسمح لها أن تذهب” (Let her go) Al Sah-him said with a possessive fury.  
“الساحر يريد موتها” (The Magician wants her dead) The assassin replied. Felicity couldn’t understand what they were saying, but it sounded bad. They were both so distracted by each other, she managed to drop.

Felicity let her whole body collapse and the surprise had the other man scrambling to get her back. But it was all Al Sah-him needed. He tackled the other man to the floor, using some form of martial arts that looked as impressive as it did deadly. There was a small part of Felicity that wanted to learn, but most of her was heading for the door. 

Al Sah-him half watched as the woman disappeared into the night, hoping that the assassin was alone. He managed to incapacitate the man quickly. He was the best after all. 

He tied him up with the rope that tied the curtains apart and headed outside for Felicity. “It’s okay. You’re safe.” He called out into the darkness, knowing she could hear him.  
“Is he dead?” Her voice was small and weary as she appeared from behind the bush she hid in when she heard the door opening.  
“Not yet.” He said with fierce determine. “I have some questions for him. You should come back inside.” Al Sah-him held his hand out for the blonde heir.  
“I have some questions too.” He heard her say.

The man woke up after a minute. He tried to reach for something. Something Al Sah-him knew was venom, to kill himself. But he had taken it away before the man awoke. “كم قادمون؟” (How many are coming?) He asked, but the assassin refused to say anything. “كم قادمون؟” He repeated.  
“أكثر مما تتخيل” (More than you can imagine) The assassin said.

Believing that the man would give up nothing else, Al Sah-him turned to Felicity. “Go upstairs, pack a bag.”  
“What? Why?”  
“This is no time to be stubborn. I promised to protect you. Let me.” He growled. Felicity nodded.  
“My father, did you promise him?”  
“No, I promised your sister.” Al Sah-him said. Felicity was shocked at the admission that she had a sister. But she went upstairs anyway. Al Sah-him turned back to the assassin. He placed his hands on the sides of his head, watching as the man closed his eyes, and then sharply jerked to the side, breaking the assassin’s neck.

He heard the crunch. There was a time when it would’ve bothered him, but that was a long time ago, many kills ago.

Al Sah-him decided to leave the body in Felicity’s house as a warning to the rest of Malcolm’s men. He headed up the stairs to find Felicity monologuing in her bedroom as she packed. “… because of course a handsome stranger who was sent by my father would come to my door just as I give up looking for him. Cosmic irony, that’s what it is.” Al Sah-him rapped on the door so she knew he was there.

Felicity turned around. He thought he saw a flash of fear but it was masked quickly. He frowned. “Is he dead?” She asked. Al Sah-him nodded once. “I’m glad he’s not around to hurt me, or anyone else, but I’m not happy he’s dead. Did he have a family?” She asked.  
“No.” Families were something assassin’s didn’t get, for this very reason.  
“That’s something at least.”  
“Have you got everything?”  
“I think so.” Felicity zipped up the small bag. “I didn’t know how much stuff to pack. How long will we be gone?”  
“As long as it takes.” His jaw set and he walked ahead of her out of the house.

Felicity had to hide a gasp at the corpse lying in her living room. But she followed Al Sah-him out. He showed her to his car and left her there to retrieve his duffel bag from the roof. She had ample time to escape, not that she ever could from someone as well trained as himself, but it was good to know that she didn’t want to.

It was a long drive to the safe-house, he didn’t want to go to the nearest one in case someone else knew where his safe-houses were. Ra’s made comments occasionally hinting that he knew.

During the drive, Felicity had fallen asleep next to him. She made a few noises here and there, but it was a quiet journey otherwise. 

The sun was rising as he pulled up to the cabin in the forest. He shook Felicity’s shoulder, but she didn’t wake. The corner of his lips upturned and he climbed out of the car. Al Sah-him opened Felicity’s door and slid his arms under her knees and around her torso, carrying her inside. He placed her gently on the bed and then went back for their bags.

He trusted the fortitude and the anonymity of the cabin enough to fall asleep on the couch. But his head was turned towards the door just in case. 

Al Sah-him woke up screaming. He was breathing heavily, throat sore and skin wet with cold sweat. He exhaled, trying to slow his heart rate. 

A small hand reached out and pressed gently on his bare shoulder. Al Sah-him turned, assessing the danger. Felicity was staring worriedly. “Are you okay?” She asked, her voice wavering.  
“I get nightmares. I’m sorry if I woke you.”  
“You didn’t.” She said, obviously lying but not wanting to make him feel bad. “You should take the bed, the sofa looks way too small.” He nodded, standing and making his way over to the bed.

But what he didn’t expect was Felicity to follow him and then climb into the bed after him. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Lie back.” She said. He did. “My mum used to do this for me when I woke up from a nightmare.” Felicity started to stroke Al Sah-him’s forehead. “Close your eyes.” She ordered and he complied. The repetitive motions put him to sleep quickly.

The next time he woke up was because he was well rested. Felicity was still in the bed next to him, but she was doing something on her tablet. When she noticed he was awake, she set it down and rolled over to face him. “Feel better?” She asked.  
“Much.”  
“Then I think it’s time for you to answer my questions.” She said, Al Sah-him nodded. “Who is my father?”  
“His name is Ra’s Al Ghul. He’s the Demon’s Head and controls the League of Assassins.”  
“Assassins? And you’re one of them.”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay, my sister?”  
“Nyssa Al Ghul, Heir to the Demon.”  
“You said you promised her. Are you and her, you know, a you and her?”  
“No, but Nyssa trusts me.”  
“Why am I being targeted?”  
“There’s a man who used to be a part of the League, we called him the Magician. He’s come back and wants to control the League. To do that he has to kill the current Ra’s Al Ghul and any heirs.”  
“So, I’m an heir?” Felicity asked. He bowed his head. “What if I don’t want to be? Can’t I just say no thanks and then everyone’ll be happy?”  
“No. That’s not how it works. If your father is killed, he can nominate another Ra’s or let Nyssa become the leader. No heir can refuse.”  
“Wait, so Ra’s Al Ghul is a title, not a name.”  
“Yes.”  
“Am I safe with you?”  
“Of course.”  
“Okay.” Felicity nodded, feeling satisfied with his answers. “You got any wine?” She asked out of the blue.  
“Yes.”  
“I’m gonna need some.” Al Sah-him rolled out of bed and walked over to one of the cupboards, he returned with a bottle and a glass. “You not having any?”  
“No.” He said, handing her the glass and sitting up in the bed.  
“You an alcoholic or something?”  
“No. I just don’t like my senses to be dulled.”  
“Okay.” Felicity started to drink the glass she had poured. “What’s your name anyway? I can’t believe I never asked.”  
“We haven’t had the time. They call me Al Sah-him.”  
“Al Sah-him.” She repeated. “Hmm…”  
“What’s that?”  
“You seem more like you would have a normal name, not that that’s not a normal name but it’s not Joe or Fred or Steve.”  
“Everyone has a normal name until they join the League.”  
“What was yours?”  
“I don’t remember.”

Felicity continued to drink through the bottle of wine while she processed the fact that she was related to a man who had power over assassins. And that she was somehow an Heir to the Demon or whatever that meant.

It wasn’t long before she was asleep. Al Sah-him placed the empty bottle and glass in the kitchen area and sat next to Felicity’s sleeping form on the bed.

He kept guard. Watching for anything, listening for more. The cabin wasn’t perfect but it was way better than the compound in Nanda Parbat. It was fortified and he knew exactly who he could trust. And there was always the forest to get lost in if someone turned up looking to kill Felicity. The compound had one main exit that was flat land and stairs, strategically placed so the League could see an attack coming.

There was a sharp knock at the door. Al Sah-him hadn’t heard footsteps so it must’ve been someone trained. But surely if they were looking for Felicity, they wouldn’t have knocked. 

He got up from the bed, careful not to wake Felicity and opened the door. There was a knife up against the other person’s throat as soon as he opened it. It was Malcolm Merlyn.  
“Merlyn.”  
“Al Sah-him. I heard you were protecting the blonde heir.”  
“Yes.”  
“I thought we could make a deal.” Merlyn led him outside and proved he was alone. “I don’t want to trick you, Al Sah-him. We were friends once, I think.”  
“You turned your back on the League.”  
“I did. But I know what a mistake that was.”  
“So you wish to kill Ra’s, Nyssa and Felicity?”  
“Only for the League’s benefit. I hope to make it better, stronger. It won’t get stronger under Ra’s Al Ghul’s leadership.”  
“But under yours it would?” Al Sah-him didn’t believe what Merlyn was doing.  
“Yes.”  
“What’s your deal?”  
“If you give up the girl, you’ll become Heir to the Demon once I take Ra’s place.”  
“You would never let me live. I could kill you, become the Demon’s Head myself.” At Al Sah-him’s words, Merlyn smirked.  
“Don’t say I didn’t try.” He pulled out his sword and swung with precision. He had a second blade at his hip which Al Sah-him managed to take when he faked left.

Swords clashed, as the men engaged in a duel. Felicity watched from the window, having heard the whole thing. She had to do something.

Felicity looked around the cabin, listening to the fighting outside. Al Sah-him’s bow and arrows were on the coffee table. She picked them up. The bow was heavier than she thought it’d be.

But she looked out of the open window, attaching an arrow and pulling back the bowstring. She fired an arrow at Merlyn. It didn’t hit him but it was close and it was a good enough distraction for Al Sah-him to drive the sword through Merlyn’s torso. 

He felt it pierce tissue and muscle and then scrape across bone. Merlyn fell to the floor, trying to break his fall with his arms. He ended up sitting on the ground with the sword still stuck through him. Merlyn coughed, blood spurting from his mouth. 

Al Sah-him pulled the sword out and Merlyn keeled back, dead. His blood soaked through the soil, making it look darker and Al Sah-him stood there for a long time just watching him.

Felicity rushed out of the cabin. “Is it over? Is he dead?” It mirrored her earlier question, and even though Al Sah-him knew he had to kill to protect her, Felicity’s willingness for the death of anyone was too much. She sounded colder than just a day before. The stark contrast hit him.

He stumbled backwards. He had already corrupted her. “Where are you going?” She asked, staring at him with wide eyes.  
“It’s over.” Al Sah-him continued to stumble back. “I’m sorry.”  
“Why are you sorry? Are you hurt?” She asked, not understanding. He shook his head. And then he fled.

Al Sah-him abandoned her in the cabin hours from her house, standing over the dead body of her father’s enemy. He didn’t go too far though, he wanted to make sure she was safe. He had promised Nyssa. 

A few men came the next night and disposed of Merlyn’s body. They covered up the blood with more soil. But they couldn’t erase what he had done to Felicity. How she had sounded when she asked if Merlyn was dead. 

Felicity used his car to drive back home the day after the body was taken. He followed her in a vehicle he bought at a used car dealership. She headed straight home. Al Sah-him took up watch again on the rooftop across the street. 

He watched as she went back to her routine, the body of the assassin already gone from her living room. She headed back to work and then came back home. It was a cycle of work and home. Al Sah-him followed her, only sleeping when she slept. Watching over her. Making sure she was safe. 

Several of the League came to bring him back to Nanda Parbat, not understanding. They thought he was a traitor, leaving the League, wanting his head. But when Nyssa finally appeared on the rooftop he had been living on for the past few months, she understood.

He was protecting her sister. She didn’t free him from service of the League, he was still doing his duty, but she didn’t want him dead. “Don’t let her be alone forever. Don’t make her wait too long.” Nyssa said before she jumped off the building and disappeared into the night.

Maybe she didn’t understand. Al Sah-him was Felicity’s protector but he couldn’t be any more than that. He would die himself before he saw such a light and pure person like her blackened by him.


End file.
